The Fox and the Wolf
by HazanZ
Summary: A crossover story, featuring two of my fave characters: Renamon and Gallon (Jon Talbain) R/R please. ^_^


The Fox and The Wolf  
  
By: Hazan_Z  
  
"Did it really happen? Does he really exist? No! It did happen! He was real!" Renamon thought to herself. She was sitting on top of a tree; her mind was lost in thoughts. "Will he ever come back?" she said to herself, putting her arms around her furry chest, shivering from the cold night. She lifted her blue eyes up to the sky and stared at the moon, noticing how beautiful and bright it's tonight. She closes her eyes and her memory drifted back, one week ago.  
  
##########################  
  
"Diamond Storm!" a barrage of energy shards rained down at a helpless Bakemon. He got severely hit by them, blowing him away.  
  
"Renamon, prepare for a Card Slash!" Rika shouted.  
  
"Ready!"   
  
"Card Slash!" Rika yelled, slashing a card into her D-Arc. "Heavy Metal!"  
  
Renamon jumped at the ghost Digimon as her right paw morphed into an iron knuckle. As soon as the Deva opened his eyes, she punched her fist to his face and bashed it in, as the Bakemon screamed in pain and got shattered into pieces, getting deleted.  
  
"Good job, Renamon. You really are powerful!" Rika praised her.  
  
"I couldn't have done it with out you, Rika." Renamon nodded to her, her paw returned to its original form.  
  
"I think that was the last one today. Henry and goggle head probably finished and went back home. We should do the same." Rika suggested as Renamon agreed and they both took their leave.  
  
  
  
It was way past midnight at that time. Rika and Renamon were on their way home when Renamon sensed something.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rika asked in a worried tone as they suddenly stopped.  
  
"Something is coming... something evil." Renamon said seriously, trying to sense the source of this tremendous dark energy. "I'll go see what it is. You go home Rika." Renamon said to her and vanished in thin air.  
  
  
  
"Wait, Renamon!" Rika called out for her, but she didn't get any response.  
  
Renamon was dashing through the forest, jumping nimbly from tree to tree. She then stopped at the park, noticing something at center of it. She got closer to it, getting clearer with every step she took.  
  
"What is this?" she wondered, seeing a small pond of red substance on the ground. "Is it... blood?" she shuddered as the pond began to move and ripple. She stepped away a bit, feeling a bit of fear.  
  
The pond then started to ripple faster and faster, like it was boiling. Then, suddenly, it splashed upward to the sky like a geyser. The blood like liquid kept pouring out non stop, as Renamon eyes were wide opened from disbelief. "Wh... What's happening?" she cowered in fear.  
  
The blood geyser then began to settle and calm down, retuning to its hole, but it had left a strange figure behind it. "Aahhhhh... free at last..." the creature said with a relieved sigh. It was very tall, looking somewhat human-like. It had very long arms, with large hands and sharp nails. His skin was purple colored, a dark purple outfit covering its body and two large wing-like ears sprouting from its head. If there's ever a definition of a hellish demon, that was it.   
  
Renamon was extremely scared now, her whole body frozen from fear. She never seen or felt something like this before, it was really terrifying to her. She could feel the dark aura around that thing, it was very strong.  
  
She tried to run away, to get far away from this devil, but she stumbled and fell on her back, making a loud thud.  
  
"Ah, a welcome party!" The demon smirked, turning its sight to Renamon. It sprouted bat-like wings from its back and flew to her, grabbing her by the throat and slamming her on a tree.  
  
"What?! You aren't human? What are you?" the demon said in a surprise. Renamon was struggling to get loose, but its grip was too strong. "I'm sorely disappointed, but no matter, your blood would do for now. I'm starving." it smiled devilishly as the demon was about to rip her apart.  
  
Renamon then used all her strength and kicked him in the chin with a summersault, freeing herself. "Ouf, you're a feisty one." the demon chuckled while rubbing its jaw. She then ran away like the wind, terrified to death. She ran as fast she could, not looking back, only to be surprised to see the demon right in front of her. "Shocked you, huh?" he smirked and gave her a hard slap on her face, sending her crashing on the ground. "That'll teach you! No one knock me and lives to tell!" the demon snarled madly.  
  
Renamon stood up on her feet and spit the blood from her mouth. She was now enraged, deciding to face him and stop running.   
  
"I'll show you! Diamond Storm!" she unleashed her special attack. It shot straight at the demon, which was just watching calmly.  
  
  
  
"Heh!" it raised its right hand just before the attack connected and neutralized it. It was like the shards had been evaporated.  
  
"How...?" Renamon gasped, not believing what just happened.  
  
"Not bad, for a fox. But playtime is over. You're mine!" the demon said, before it waved its left hand at Renamon and sharp, bladed boomerangs came from it, heading toward her.  
  
She jumped up high and avoided them, as they went through some trees and shred them to wood logs in an instant. Renamon was very stunned by this deadly attack; it could have killed her instantly. She was still flying in the air when she noticed that the demon had disappeared.  
  
"Ha, fooled ya again!" it appeared above her from nowhere and kicked her back down to earth, smashing into the ground.  
  
  
  
Renamon groaned in agony. It was very strong, stronger than any Digimon she had ever met. The demon floated down to her and kicked her on her stomach. "OUGHH!" she grunted painfully.  
  
"Your agility is good, but still too slow for me. Too bad you have to go now." the demon mocked her, before it put its left hand under its right sleeve and pulled a big sickle from it.  
  
"Is... this... it...? The... end...?" Renamon wearily whispered to herself, all her energy seemed like it was drained, not able to move a muscle. She watched the demon with one eye opened, as it lifted the sickle and prepared to strike her.  
  
"Goodbye, foxy girl. Sweet dreams. Oh, and I hope you taste good!" it laughed, and then swung the sickle at her.  
  
Renamon then looked at the sky and saw a shooting star. It seemed like it was falling towards them. She closed her eyes, a tear dropped, wishing to be saved, as she waited her for demise. The flaming star got closer and closer, until it was obvious it wasn't a shooting star.   
  
"What?" the demon frozen in his tracks and turned to the big flaming ball. It rocketed right towards the demon, hitting it in its whole body and sending it flying to a river nearby.  
  
Renamon was gazing at her savior, as the flame around him began to fade away, revealing his true form.   
  
He looked like a wolfman, a werewolf. He was six feet tall; his great body was covered with thick blue fur, with some white stripes on his chest. He was only wearing dark blue karate-like pants with a yellow belt around it. He had a blue furry mane from his head to his back, some of it stretching to his chest. He truly looked majestic.  
  
"Are you Ok?" the wolf leaned down to Renamon and asked her. She kept silent, overtaken by his charm.  
  
She then snapped out of it and nodded to him. He smiled back to her, as the river behind him began to rumble.  
  
That demon then got out from the water and flew up to the air. "You again! I'll kill you this time!" the demon shouted in anger. It swooped down to attack them, but then, suddenly, stops on his tracks.  
  
"Ogghhhhh, Shit! AAAGGHHHH!" the demon began to grunt and growl in pain, blood pouring and oozing from every part of his body.  
  
"Ugh, you're lucky, ough, this time. But, ugh, when I regain my full power, you'll all suffer my wrath, ugh. HAHAHAHA!" he let out a devilish laugh, before exploding into a bloody mess.  
  
Renamon was totally in shock; this was too much for her, even for a strong Digimon. She then passed out and falls to the ground. The wolfman just stared at her quietly, before walking to her and carried her between his strong arms. Even tough she was knocked out; she could feel his warm presence around her body as he carried her away.  
  
#################################   
  
"Renamon! Renamon, are you up there?" Rika called out for her from under the tree, returning Renamon back to reality.  
  
"I'm right here, Rika!" she yelled, popping her cute face out from the tree leafs.  
  
"How long are you going to stay up there? Supper is ready. Aren't you coming?" Rika asked her, wrapping her arms together.  
  
"Later." Renamon replied, putting her head back inside the tree.  
  
"Are you still thinking about him? Your savior? Don't fall for him, Renamon. He might not come back, ever." Rika told Renamon as she left her alone and went back home.  
  
"He'll be back... I know it... I just do." Renamon whispered to herself, staring at the moon, picturing him on it.  
  
###################################  
  
The next day...  
  
The Digimon tamers were preparing to go on a camp trip. Everybody was at the bus stop, waiting for Takato and Guilmon.  
  
"That goggle head, what's keeping them so long?" Rika complained, tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
"I'm sure he'll come soon, just be patient, Rika." Henry tried to calm her down.  
  
"There they are!" Jeri pointed at them.  
  
"Sorry guys, but Guilmon wanted to get as much bread as he could." Takato apologized, as the rest looked at Guilmon. He was carrying a big bag full of bread, and it was covering half of him.  
  
"Guilmon! You can't carry all that with you!" Rika scolded him.  
  
"Why not? Takatomon said its okay. Right, Takato?" Guilmon said behind the towering bread bag.  
  
They all then stared at Takato, as he sweat dropped, "Uhhh, haha, I think we can manage, right?" he said with a nervous tone. They all then got in the bus, except for Renamon.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to come along? We're going to have lots of fun." Rika said to her while standing on the bus door.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. Don't worry about me. I prefer to be alone."  
  
"Well, as you whish. We're going to be back after one week. You can find all the food you want in my house."  
  
"Thank you, Rika. You better get in, the bus is moving." Renamon told her as the bus began to move.  
  
"You're still waiting for you dream knight, huh?" Terriermon appeared on top of Rika and teased Renamon.  
  
"Just come over here, snoopy!" Henry dragged him by his ears inside.  
  
The bus then drove off away, as Rika stuck out her head through one of its windows and waved to Renamon goodbye. "I hope you'll meet him again soon!" she yelled to her. Renamon smiled with a little blush on her cheeks as she watched the bus drive away until she can't see it anymore.  
  
####################################   
  
  
  
  
  
"Where are you?" Renamon said to herself, relaxing in a hot spring on the mountains in the middle of the night. The hot water was really soothing, as she was just sitting there on the edge of the spring, still thinking of that Wolfman.  
  
"I wish if I could see him again, to thank him and to know his name..." Renamon thought, "Why did he come in the first place? To rescue me? Or maybe for that... demon?" every time she remembers that creature, it sends a shiver down her spine. "It was really horrifying, that demon. I wonder where it came from. Is it a Digimon? No, it wasn't! If he were one of us, he would recognize that I was one too. It was surprised when it saw me. Brrr, it was horrible... if that wolf hadn't come in time, I would surely be dead by now." she kept thinking to herself, remembering her charming savior, "He was really wonderful, really handsome..." she thought to herself, blushing slightly. Even tough she only glanced at him for a few seconds; his image was stuck on her mind.  
  
She then snapped out of her dreams and shook her head, "Stupid, Renamon! Rika is right, I shouldn't fall for him. He's not coming back."   
  
She let out a sad sigh and got out of the spring, all her body's fur was wet and loosened, revealing her sexy figure. She put on her purple gloves and prepared to leave, when she looked up at the moon.  
  
It was more beautiful and brighter than last night, as she closed her eyes and wished again, "Oh, will you ever return, my savior?"  
  
She then opened her eyes and saw a shooting star falling down to the mountains. "Could it be?!" she wondered in anticipation.   
  
Suddenly, there was something like an explosion in the other side of the mountain. Renamon heard it and rushed to it, dashing with all her agility. She arrived at the site, and saw a big crack on the ground, with smoke rising from it.   
  
She approached with caution, step by step, until she reached it. "Oh my!" she gasped. She saw the Wolfman on the hole totally knocked out; his body filled with wounds, a large sharp blade sticking out from his right side of his stomach and was bleeding a lot.  
  
Renamon rushed to his side and pulled the blade from him, hurting her paws on the process, but she didn't care. She leaned her left ear to his chest, "He's still alive!" she happily said.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll save you!" she said, trying her best to carry him without harming him, and went somewhere safe.  
  
################################  
  
"Ouuhhh... where... am..." the Wolfman groaned, opening his eyes with difficulty, as the bright sunshine entered the hut. All his body felt sour when he tried to sit up. He took a look around him and realized he was in an empty small shelter. It was Guilmon's shed. He looked at himself and saw that his body was wrapped with bandages.  
  
"Looks like I've survived, as usual..." he said, staring at the bandages.  
  
"You're finally come to!" Renamon said as she suddenly appeared in the room.  
  
"You're the one who brought me here?" he coldly asked her.  
  
"Yes, you've been passed out for the last two days. I was getting worried." Renamon said.  
  
"You don't have too. You shouldn't have saved me." he sternly told her.  
  
Renamon was surprised by his attitude. "But... you looked really... in danger."  
  
"This sort of things happens to me all the time." he smirked, "so, don't waste your time and concern on me."  
  
"But..." Renamon was really shocked; she didn't expect him to be this harsh.  
  
"Thanks, anyway. I'm going to leave as soon as I can stand up on my feet." he said, trying to stand up, but fails and drops on his back, "Oww! This is not good... ow..." he groaned in pain.  
  
"Don't move! You're still severely injured, you have to rest here till you fully recover." she told him, as she leaned down to him and laid him back on the soft straw.  
  
He then looked at her, staring into her blue eyes, as she stared back into his yellow ones. They kept staring at each other for some time, until Renamon turned her face away and blushed.  
  
"Fine, I'll stay. But don't think I owe you anything, I've already troubled myself and saved you life, so we're even." he harshly exclaimed.  
  
Renamon stared at him with an angry stare, she was very disappointed. The picture she portrayed of him got shattered in hundreds pieces. She was about to leave when he stopped her.  
  
"Wait! What's your name?" he asked her.  
  
"Renamon."  
  
"Renamon? You're a Digimon, huh?"  
  
"Got a problem with that?"  
  
"Well, yeah... you all started to pop up everywhere and most of you are plain ugly. I didn't know that some of you were... cute." he said with a smile. She just stared at him with a surprised look, stunned about what he just said.  
  
"So, Rena, Can I call you Rena? Do you have something to eat? I'm dying here!" She was stunned again. No one called her by that name before, but she thought it had a nice ring to it.  
  
"Wait a minute." she said as she disappeared, making the wolfman eyes widened in amazement. "Nice trick." he said.  
  
Renamon then reappeared again after a minute, carrying a box.   
  
"That was quick." he said.  
  
"Here." she gave him a plate.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Bread and jam. They're good."  
  
"I said I was hungry! What do I look like, a Chicken?" he complained.  
  
"Be grateful! That the only food you gonna have." she sternly retorted. Renamon couldn't believe how rude he was. Her perspective of him was beginning to change.  
  
"What? No red stuff?" he whimpered.  
  
"Red stuff?"  
  
"Beef, ham, chicken, anything with meat!"  
  
"Sorry, you'll have to bear with it."  
  
"Sigh, fine..." he sighed and began to munch.  
  
Renamon then went back to the box and took out some new bandages and some herbal ointment from it.  
  
"Time to treat you. Lay on your back." she told him, as he willingly did so, still eating.  
  
She took off the dirty bandages and began to put the ointment on his wounds.  
  
"You're really hurt bad, they're not healed yet." she said as she rubbed him.  
  
"Hey, (gulp) it's not that bad. And you're doing a nice job of massaging." he smirked, "Heeey, did you..." he then said with a sly grin, staring at his groin.  
  
"O... Of course... not!" she stuttered and blushed.   
  
He then chuckled and continued to eat, while she kept treating his wounds.   
  
"By the way, you didn't tell your name?" Renamon asked.  
  
"Oh, it's Gallon. (gulp)"  
  
"Gallon... you're not a Digimon, are you?"  
  
"Hell, no! I'm just... what you call... a werebeast. I'm a Darkstalker."  
  
"Darkstalker?"  
  
"It's a long story, nothing a Digimon could understand."  
  
"What wrong with being a Digimon?" she angrily said.  
  
"Nothing." he replied then stared at her, "hey, Rena, did anyone tell you look prettier when you get mad?" he smiled.  
  
Renamon was stunned yet again by his attitude. She then wrapped his bandages around his waist and pulled it a bit too tight.  
  
"Owww, oww, ow... Hey, be careful with that! That's smarts!" Gallon cried in pain.  
  
Renamon let loose of him and then took her leave. Before she left, "Rena... thank you..." Gallon said to her.  
  
She stopped and turned to him, "but I still don't owe you." he then smirked.   
  
"Ohh, you...!" she grumbled and left him alone.  
  
She went to the river to drink, and she was still thinking about him, that Gallon. She looked at her reflection on the river surface and pictured him on it. "Oh, I Hate Him!" she yelled and splashed the image with her paw as it disappeared. A tear filled her eyes.  
  
#################################  
  
Later that afternoon...  
  
Gallon was sitting on a cliff of a hill near the shed, admiring the scenery. "It's sure is peaceful and sound around here," He said to himself, "The perfect place I am looking for when I want to settle down." he took a deep inhale and sniffed the smart smell of nature, "Ahhhh! So refreshing."  
  
"Are you enjoying yourself?" Renamon asked from behind his back.  
  
"Hey! Were you spying on me?" Gallon demanded.  
  
"No! I just wanted to give you this meal, but if you don't want it..."  
  
"Is that roasted beef?" he drooled.  
  
"Here. I just felt sorry for you when didn't like the food that I brought you this morning, so I brought you this."  
  
"Gee, you shouldn't have..." he said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Just take it!" she threw it at him as he grabbed it with his right hand.  
  
Gallon then began to eat it, while Renamon sat beside him. She watched him as he was eating and thought how cute he was. He noticed her staring at him and blushed a bit.  
  
"Is something wrong in the way I eat?" he asked.  
  
"Huh? Uh, no."  
  
"Then why are staring at me like that?"  
  
"No... nothing." she said and turned her sight.  
  
"Ummmm... that was good!" Gallon said after he finished.  
  
"Gallon, I want to ask you something." Renamon said to him.  
  
"About Jedah, right?"   
  
"That demon...?"  
  
"Yes, he's name is Jedah."  
  
"What or who is he?"  
  
"That hellish demon. He's a ferocious monster. I've almost got him last time, but he took me off guard and blown me away. Damn!" Gallon said, shaking his fist in frustration.  
  
"Where did he come from?" Renamon then asked.  
  
"You don't need to know. You shouldn't get involved in all of this." he sternly told her.  
  
"But I..."  
  
"You've seen him. He was way too powerful; he almost killed you if it weren't for me to save your sorry ass! Just stay out of it!" he yelled at her.  
  
"Humph! I'm beginning to regret saving your damn life! You're such an ungrateful jerk!" Renamon said in anger, getting up on her legs and leaving Gallon behind.  
  
"Good riddance! Oh, and thank you for the beef, it was del!" Gallon said as she left.  
  
Gallon then lay back on the ground and began to think, "That's for her own good, right? But, maybe I was too rough on her. She just wanted to help, I think. No one ever cared about me like she did. Despite my rudeness, she kept on helping me. She's such a sweet girl, it's almost hurting me to treat her like this."  
  
He then rubbed the bandages on his stomach; "I'll try to apologize to her tomorrow. Just try." He decided to get back to the shed and get some sleep.  
  
"That bastard jerk! Ohh, I hate him!" Renamon was saying to herself as she was walking to her place in Rika's house. "Why is he acting like this? Have I done something to him? No! He's just an ungrateful bastard. Oh, why is he always in my mind? Am I in love with him? I hate him! No! I hate myself for loving him!"   
  
Renamon then stops and began to think, "But, maybe he's right. We've only known each for a short time. Who am I to judge him? Maybe he has his reasons. Maybe I shouldn't get involved like he said."   
  
She put her paw on her chest, "Maybe I'll apologize to him tomorrow. Maybe." she said and continued on her way.  
  
#####################################  
  
The next day...  
  
Renamon was heading to Guilmon's shed to check on Gallon and bring him food. She arrives to the spot and enters the shed, only to see that he was still deeply sleeping. She chuckled, seeing how he was slightly snoring. She slowly approached him and kneeled next to him.  
  
"You're sure are handsome, Gallon." she whispered, caressing the fur on his chest. He began to growl softly to the touch. She moved to his muscular stomach and caressed it gently, getting him to moan now. She then leaned her face near to his face, until her nose nearly touched his.  
  
Gallon then opened his eyes and woke up, seeing a blurry yellow face before him.  
  
"What are you doing, Rena? Are you trying to seduce me?" he slyly said, not surprised by Renamon next to him.  
  
"O... oh, no... It's not like that. You just... looked cute." Renamon blushed, pulling her paw back from him.  
  
"Cute? I'm not cute! I'm just an ungrateful jerk."   
  
"I... didn't mean that. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have pushed you so much."  
  
"That's Ok. I... I'm... sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. You don't deserve it."  
  
Renamon was really surprised; he was acting very differently than yesterday, acting 'nice'.  
  
"I brought you some food and drinks."  
  
"Is there meat in there?"  
  
"Yes, you can rest easy. You have to eat properly, so you can recover fast." Renamon said and went over to bring him the food.  
  
"Thanks, Rena…" Gallon whispered.  
  
She returned a moment later with a plate and was about to give it to him, before she accidentally tripped over him, dropping all the food on him and laying on top of him.  
  
"Oh… I… I'm so sorry; I didn't…" she quickly tried to apologized. She thought he's going to be mad, but when she looked at him, he was smiling!  
  
"No harm done. And I also think they're very nice, so soft!" Gallon smirked.  
  
Renamon didn't understand what he meant at first, but she then felt his hands pressing on her breasts. She quickly got off him and was blushing red.  
  
"Why you…" she exclaimed.  
  
"You're the one who fell on me." He retorted.  
  
"Oh, look at this mess. Sorry about the food." She said as she bent down to pick it up.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Here, I'll help you." He said.  
  
They then bumped their heads together as tried to clean the mess. "Ow!" they both griped, rubbing their heads. And when they tried to face each other, their muzzles got in touch.  
  
"Oh!" Renamon softly gasped and backed off, blushed to death.  
  
"Heh, sorry about that." Gallon said with a smile.  
  
They stared at each other for a moment, silence took over the place.  
  
"Gallon, I... I..." Renamon tried to say something but was having trouble spitting it out.  
  
"What is it, Rena?"  
  
"No, nothing." she said. She handed him his plate and left soon after in a hurry.  
  
"Don't... go now..." Gallon whispered to himself.  
  
Renamon went to the river and dip her head in the water. She then pulled it out and was gasping for air. "I'm so stupid! What am I doing?" she was breathing heavily, her heart was beating hard like jungle drums and all she could think about was that wolf.  
  
#################################  
  
Later that night...  
  
Gallon was sitting at the cliff again, gazing at the stars. He never had time to admire them before, and was surprised to see how beautiful they looked. He let out a comforting sigh and lay on his back. He then started to think about Renamon. He never felt like this toward anyone before. The only thing he was good at in his whole life was fighting and only fighting. All those who he had met either feared him or despised him for being a Darkstalker. But she was different.   
  
"What's happening to you Gallon? Are you in love? Ha! What a riot! Wake up from your dreams, pal. She'll never fall for a heartless dirty dog like you!" he thought to himself. He looked at the moon and pictured Renamon beautiful face on it.  
  
"Breathtaking, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, very beautiful." Gallon said before he noticed that Renamon was sitting next to him.  
  
"Rena! You gotta stop this! You're beginning to scare me! How long have been there?" he asked.  
  
She giggled a bit, "Not to long, just now." she smiled at him as he smiled back.  
  
"Uhh... Rena... I wanna apologize for what happened this morning. I didn't mean to be a pervert."  
  
"I know. No need to apologize." she said, blushing a bit. They then watched the moon together.  
  
  
  
"Gallon... About that demon... is he coming back?" Renamon suddenly asked, a bit worried that he'll get mad again.  
  
"Maybe." he calmly answered. "He's probably looking for me now."  
  
"Why? Where did he come from?"  
  
"He's from the demon world, a world sealed a long time ago. But he managed to escape, and came to this world to bring destruction to it. We, the Darkstalkers, tried to destroy him years ago, but failed. Most of us died because of that, but in the end we managed to seal him in a mystic vessel. It won't seal him forever, but it will weaken his powers, so that when he comes back, we can perish him for good." Gallon explained to her. Renamon was totally stunned; she didn't expect the situation to be this serious.  
  
"So, that time, when I saw him..."  
  
"Yes, that when he broke the seal. It's really a miracle that you survived after battling Jedah. You're really impressive." Gallon praised her, as she blushed a bit.  
  
"Are you... going to fight him again?" she asked in a concern tone.  
  
"Eventually. I'm the only one left that can stand in his way. I've to kill him before he regains his full strength. If that happens..." he said and stared at Renamon eyes.  
  
Renamon felt a shiver down her spine. She never felt this scared of an enemy before, maybe because he's not a Digimon, but something completely new to her.  
  
She put her arms around herself and stared back at Gallon's charming yellow eyes. He knew that she was feeling uneasy and troubled, so he wrapped his left arm around her and brought her closer to him.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll protect you." he gently whispered to her.  
  
Renamon felt embarrassed at first, but calmed down after a while and rested her head on his shoulder. She suddenly felt very secure and safe beside him, as she closed her eyes and pressed herself closer to him, wrapping her silky golden tail around his rough blue one, intertwining together.  
  
############################  
  
Three days have passed, and everyday, Renamon would visit Gallon in the shed, bringing him food and mending his wounds. Renamon really started to grow on Gallon, waiting for her visits with anticipation, and getting depressed when she's not around.  
  
Renamon also began to get used to his rigid attitude, although he became nicer. Until that fateful day.  
  
Gallon has finally fully recovered, ready to leave the shed and battle Jedah. He was waiting for Renamon to visit so he can thank her and bid her farewell, and maybe tell her something else.  
  
She arrived, bringing him food as usual, but she saw that he took off all the bandages from his body and quickly knew why.  
  
She gave him his meal with a very sad look on her blue eyes.  
  
"Thanks." Gallon simply said and took it from her. He sat on the ground and started to eat, as Renamon sat beside him, watching him.  
  
"I'll be going now." Gallon told her after he finished.   
  
He stood up and was about to go. "Wait!" Renamon called out. He looked back at her, wondering what she has to say.  
  
"I... I'm going with you!" she sternly said. Gallon eyes almost bugged out from the surprise.   
  
"WHAT? Absolutely not! Just leave this to me. You go home." he scolded her.  
  
"No! I'm coming. I want to help you. I now I can."  
  
"It's too risky! He might kill you! I told you not to get involved!"  
  
"But I am involved. If you fight him alone, he might get you like last time and maybe you won't be so lucky."  
  
"Lucky? I wasn't lucky! I could've survived even if you had never interfered and helped me. I told you I don't owe you anything. Beside, if you came along, you'll only be a burden to me. You're just a weakling fox." Gallon harshly yelled. Renamon was furious, Gallon pushed her limits and really gone too far.  
  
"Don't you ever dare to underestimate me! I'll show you who's the weakling!" she growled and threw a punch toward Gallon. He dodged it easily, as Renamon tripped to the ground.  
  
"Heh, very pathetic. Got something better?" he mocked her, which made Renamon very mad. She quickly stood up and threw another punch to Gallon's face. He blocked it with ease before it hit him, grabbing Renamon's wrist and puling her closer to him. He embraced her tightly and looked at her angry face.  
  
"I was right. You do look prettier when you get Mad." he smirked before he pressed his muzzle on her lips, giving her a deep kiss. Renamon was surprised by this and tried to back him off her, but he was embracing her very tightly with his strong arms.   
  
He finally let go off her after a while, as Renamon stepped away and wiped her lips with her paw.  
  
"You Damn Bastard! I HATE YOU!!" she shouted and gave him a good slap to the face.  
  
Gallon cheek turned red from that hard slap, staring at Renamon with an angry gaze.  
  
"That's it! I had it with you!" he growled and got hold of her, pinning her to the ground. He was going insane, as he looked lustfully at Renamon, he's wild instinct took over him. It seemed like ages since he made love to anyone, and Renamon was driving him crazy. Her beautiful face, silky smooth fur and sexy firm. He wanted to have her now.  
  
Renamon was just lying there, not moving a muscle. She felt like part of her soul... died within her. Sure, she loves Gallon, but she didn't want it to happen this way. She felt like he was using her just to satisfy his sexual instincts. She surrendered to his needs and closed her eyes, tears shedding from it.  
  
Gallon tasted a salty taste when he licked her cheek. He looked at her and realized that she was crying in misery. He immediately snaps out of his wildness and felt very ashamed of himself. He really does care about Renamon. The last thing he wanted to do was to harm her, and he was just doing it. All the kindness that she gave him and this how he repays her, treating her like dirt.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rena." he sadly said, getting of her. He stood up and turned his back to her, not daring to look at her after what he has done. "I'm sorry Rena, so sorry. I really care about you. I would never ever try to hurt you. But I ended up doing so, I hurt you Rena. I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Gallon uttered, his eyes began to be filled with his own tears.  
  
When he opened his eyes, he surprisingly saw Renamon before him, a smile on her face. She moved closer to him, placing her right paw on his cheek, rubbing gently. "It's alright, Gallon. I forgive you. You haven't done anything. I'm sorry too. I pushed you too much till you've lost you temper. But all what I want is to be with you. I don't want to lose you. Because... I love you... Gallon." Renamon confessed to him, staring deeply into his soul.  
  
Gallon couldn't believe his ears. After all he has done to her; she still was able to forgive him, even fall in love with him. He grabbed her paw on his cheek and squeezed it gently, giving it a soft kiss.  
  
"I love you too, Rena." he smiled at her, as Renamon jumped happily at him and hugged him tightly, resting on his wide furry chest as he wrapped his arms around her, embracing her lovingly.  
  
Renamon lifted her face up to face him and put her paws on both side of his muzzle, locking him into a soft kiss. He kissed her back, leaning down to kiss her more passionately. They held this loving kiss for a long time, savoring the moment.  
  
When they finally parted, they looked at each other, their eyes filled with love.  
  
"I love you, Rena"  
  
"I love you, Gall... AAAAGGGHHHHH!!!!" Renamon suddenly shrieked in pain.  
  
"REENAAA!!" Gallon screamed as he saw blood spraying out of Renamon's back. A sharp blade was sticking out from the right side of her back.  
  
"G...all....on" Renamon whispered, dropping to the ground. Gallon got hold of her before she fell and carried between his arms.  
  
"Rena! RENA! Speak to me!" he cried to her, but she kept silent, her eyes closed shut.  
  
"Don't Die Rena! Don't Die On Me!" he yelled while hugging her to his chest.  
  
"Ha Ha! Finally Found You!" Jedah Unexpectedly appeared above them.  
  
"You gave me a hard time looking for you, you blue shit! I knew I'll find you with that foxy girl." Jedah said, laughing devilishly.  
  
"Because of me... Rena died. For that, I well never forgive myself. But the one who I'll truly never forgive is you, Jedah!" Gallon said in anguish, his eyes fires with rage.  
  
"Do you really care about that wretch? HAH! I don't believe it! But enough of this nonsense, let get this over with. I wanna finish the last of the Darkstalkers, so I can rule this world with ease." Jedah smirked.  
  
Gallon put Renamon down at the grassy ground gently, looking at her pretty face and rubbing it gently. He then switched his sight to Jedah and began to envelope himself in flames.  
  
"I swear by Rena's name, I'll fucking kill you!" Gallon growled and let out a loud howl, before rocketing toward Jedah.  
  
"Ohh, goody! This is going to be fun." Jedah grinned.  
  
Jedah avoided Gallon attack and flew away. "Come back here, you coward shit!" Gallon yelled and rushed after him. They arrived at that cliff hill and Jedah descended to the ground. He launched dozens of bladed boomerangs at Gallon, but Gallon nimbly dodged them all. He reached Jedah and punched him in the chest, but Jedah didn't budge an inch.   
  
"Wha...?" Gallon uttered.  
  
"Cool, huh? No physical attack can harm me, so you can rest easy and stay away from me." Jedah smirked and hit Gallon's face by his elbow, blowing him away.  
  
Gallon flipped in mid-air and stood on his feet. He attacked again with his Wolf Canon attack and dashed toward Jedah.   
  
Jedah stood still on his place, waiting for Gallon's attack. Jedah then drew his big sickle from his sleeve and slashed Gallon before his attack hit, canceling Gallon's Wolf Canon and injuring his right arm. Gallon drops to the ground, grunting and holding his right arm in agony.  
  
"Tsk, Tsk, very disappointing, blue shit. I thought that you could be more of a challenge. Can't you do better then that?" Jedah said, as he walked to the laying Gallon. As soon as he reached him, Gallon did a flash slashing kick to Jedah's face, but he simply blocked it, grabbing his foot and slamming him to the hard ground.  
  
"Ouugh!" Gallon grunted. "Liked that? Here's another!" Jedah said and lifted Gallon high before slamming him to the other side. Jedah then kept slamming Gallon from side to side repeatedly, before finally throwing him away toward the edge of the cliff. Gallon lands on the ground, crashing on the edge. He was extremely beaten up, having a hard time standing up, the raging sea below him waving fiercely. Jedah stood away from Gallon, as he raised his hands up. Dozens and dozens of sharp blades appeared before him, eagerly waiting to be launched.  
  
"Your time is up! Earn your place!" Jedah shouted and was about to wave his hands.  
  
"Diamonds Storm!" hundreds of energy shards flew towards Jedah from the back.  
  
"What?" Jedah gasped as the shards hit him hard, all of it going through him. "AAUUGHHHHH!!" Jedah growled, agonizing pain.  
  
"Re... RENA!" Gallon gasped, seeing Renamon standing at the other side.  
  
"GALLON, Now You're Chance!" Renamon yelled at him.   
  
"Right On!" Gallon said. He then began gathering all his strength, his Aura swirling around him.  
  
"OUGH! THAT BITCH! How did she..." Jedah uttered in pain, blood oozing from different parts of his body. He then turns to Gallon, who was ready to launch his most powerful attack. "This Can't Be..."  
  
"Your time is up, Jedah! Earn your place! DRAGON CANON!!!" Gallon howled. A giant, flaming dragon appeared behind him and gone straight to Jedah. It engulfed him completely, burning him to a crisp.  
  
"AAAAGHHHHH! THIS CAN'T BE HAPENING!!!" Jedah screamed inside the raging flame, "IF THIS IS THE END OF IT, THEN I'M GOING TO TAKE YOU WITH MEEEEE!!!" he then flew toward Gallon and grabbed him by his throat and fell over the cliff.  
  
"GALLOOOON!" Renamon cried out for her love.  
  
Jedah dragged Gallon with deep under the sea, trying to suffocate him. Jedah was beginning to crumple into ashes, and Gallon noticed this. He punched Jedah away from him and attacked him with a slashing flash kick under the sea, shredding him to pieces and ceases him to nothingness.  
  
Gallon was struggling to stay conscious, but that last attack took out a lot from him. He began to drown, and closed his eyes, remembering Renamon. "Good... bye... Rena..." he said in his heart.   
  
He then felt someone beside him, holding him close. He opened his eyes and saw Renamon trying to pull him up. Renamon was having difficulty carrying Gallon. If she doesn't get him out to the air soon, he's going to die. So, she moved close to him, and gave him a life kiss, pressing her lips on his and breathing deeply into his mouth, giving him her air so he could survive.  
  
######################################   
  
Gallon opened his eyes and saw the orange sky above him. He was laying on a beach. It seems that he was drifted here. He tried to stand up, but noticed that there was someone on top of him. He looked over and saw that it was Renamon, sleeping soundly. He was really relieved to see that she was safe and sound, and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead.  
  
"Mmmm…" Renamon started to wake up, as Gallon caressed her back.  
  
"Hi." Gallon greeted.  
  
"Oh, Gallon! You're alright! I'm so glad."  
  
"Me too, Rena."  
  
They smiled at each other, and then hugged tightly.  
  
"So, is it over? Have we…? " Renamon asked.  
  
"Yes, we did. We've won. And all thanks to you, Rena. You were really something up there."  
  
"Told you not to underestimate me!"   
  
"Yeah!" they then had a good laugh.  
  
Gallon then looked really troubled, staring at Renamon's eyes deeply.  
  
"What's wrong, Gallon?" she asked him in concern.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. It's just that, when I saw you got hit by Jedah, I thought that I have lost you, forever." He answered her, embracing her gently.  
  
"Oh, Gallon. I love you; I love you with all my heart." she said, resting her head on his chest and caressing the blue fur on it with her paw.  
  
"I love you too, Rena. I haven't felt like this toward anyone my whole life." He said, bringing her closer to him and giving her a deep kiss as they made love at the beach.  
  
########################  
  
"So, this is it…" Gallon said with a sad tone.  
  
"Yes, I guess so." Renamon replied, her eyes filled with sorrow. It was the next morning, and Gallon was preparing to leave on a new journey.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to come along with me? We could see the world together!" Gallon said to her.  
  
"I wish if I could, but I can't. I just can't." she said, struggling to keep herself from bursting into tears.  
  
"I think I understand. So, I guess, this is goodbye then."  
  
"Well you ever… come back?"  
  
"Of course! Sooner then you think!"   
  
"Promise me."  
  
"I promise. I'll be back for you. Soon."  
  
Renamon hugged him tightly and gave him a soft loving goodbye kiss. He took his leave and before he disappeared, he waved his hand to her and whispered something to her. She watched as he suddenly disappears from her life like he suddenly appeared.  
  
##################################  
  
"Renamon! Renamon, are you up there?" Rika called out for her.  
  
"I'm up here, Rika." Renamon replied, popping out her cute face from the tree leafs.  
  
"Why are still up there? Dinner's ready. Aren't you coming?" Rika told her, wrapping her arms together.  
  
"Later." Renamon said, putting her head back inside the leafs.  
  
"Haven't you forgotten about him yet? It's been a whole month. He's not coming back, Renamon." Rika said and left her alone.  
  
"You're wrong, Rika. He's coming back. I know it. I just do." Renamon thought to herself, remembering what Gallon whispered to her that day. "Soon."   
  
To be Continued…? 


End file.
